Eyes
by animewiccan725
Summary: The boy had his mother's eyes...what else was he supposed to do but fall in love with him? Contains slash maleXmale relationships so if you don't like, then don't read! Rated M for mild language and some light smut though more is to come. Snarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry...I'd much rather own Ron!**

**Ok so I kind of thought this up when I was watching Deathly Hallows part 2. Needless to say though, this takes place before that...although I'm not really sure when it does take place as it sort of is screwy within the timeline...Anyway I hope you guys like it!**

It was those eyes damn it. He had his mother's eyes. He knew he shouldn't care but he'd loved the boy's mother so much. He'd fallen in love with those eyes once before and damn it they made him fall in love again.

He new he shouldn't. He was old enough to be the boy's father...Hell he'd gone to school **with** his father. Not to mention the fact that he'd fallen for a student.

But he didn't; the moment he'd seen those eyes he knew he would protect the boy no matter what. And then as the boy had grown he found he was so much like his mother that it had happened all over again. He'd never cared for boys (or anyone other than Lily really) but as Harry grew he watched those eyes become more and more like hers everyday.

Until finally one day he looked at Harry and realized that he no longer thought of them as hers', but as Harry's.

That was the day he realized he'd fallen again.

"Mr. Potter, please stay after class." He gave Harry a meaningful look hoping to convey that he really needed to tell him something, but it probably came out more like a look that said he was in trouble for something.

-X-

"What do you think Snape wants with you this time?" Ron asked his best friend.

"I don't know, but from that look on his face it can't be good." Harry answered back as Snape began class.

-X-

"Class dismissed." Snape called and everyone started packing up and heading out of the potions lab.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is he wants to shove off on you this time."

Harry smiled as Ron nodded and walked with Hermione out of the room. Slowly the room emptied.

"Mr. Potter, could you kindly come into my office please." Snape said as he grabbed his cape and whirled towards the door.

Harry grabbed his things and followed, making sure he had everything. He wanted to be able to make a quick get away if he had to.

Snape sat down in his desk chair as Harry shut the office door. "Please sit, Mr. Potter." He motioned to the chair across from his desk. Harry sat and looked at Snape in silence. Snape just looked back for a minute saying nothing. Finally he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Did you know that I knew your mother before we started school together?"

Harry just looked at Snape in surprise. He knew that Snape had gone here to Hogwarts with his parents but that was it. "No..." he replied quietly.

"You have her eyes." he said looking at Harry intently.

"Yes, I've been told so." Now Harry was confused. What the bloody hell did he want?

"I loved her eyes..."Snape looked down at his desk before flicking his eyes back at Harry quickly as he said, "I loved her."

Harry's face registered shock and curiosity. "Where are you going with this?" Harry asked quietly. He wanted to bolt right now before things got any weirder. Ron and Hermione were never going to believe him.

"I fell in love with your eyes first...then eventually you." Snape stared at his desk long enough he thought he would burn a hole into the top of it before Harry finally did anything.

Unfortunately instead of saying anything he bolted from the room leaving the door wide open.

Then again, what the hell reaction did he think Harry would have?

-X-

Harry opened the common room door and walked over towards Ron and Hermione before deciding not to. Ron caught his movement from the corner of his eye. He and Hermione were sitting by the fireplace studying for an upcoming charms test, which he knew Hermione didn't really need to and Ron only did if Hermione was with him.

"Hey!" He waved over to Harry who kept walking towards them and stopped but didn't sit. "What'd Snape want?" Hermione looked up as Ron asked because she was curious too.""Just gave me some extra homework cause I did so bad on the last exam." Which was only a half lie cause he had done badly on it. "Um, I'm kind of tired so I'll just go up to bed early." He needed time to process what had just happened.

"Harry," Hermione caught the look in his eye. "Are you all right? Did something happen?" Ron looked at Hermione and back to Harry.

He gave them a weak smile. "I'm fine. Just a little tired is all. Goodnight." Harry turned and headed upstairs. He couldn't tell them yet. He still needed a little time.

-X-

How could he have been so stupid? He was only a boy, at least twenty five years younger than himself for God's sake. What was wrong with him? Maybe acting as a spy for Voldemort had allowed some of the Dark Lord's personal traits to rub off. He'd had a proclivity towards young males himself...No goddamn it, it was his own fault ad those damn eyes that did it. If she hadn't of given him her eyes there would have been no problems ignoring him...He did act just like his father after all...

-X-

Snape loved him?

When had Snape gone crazy? He said it was his eyes, correction because of his mother's eyes.

And what had he done? Just ran at the shock that his dream had come true.

Harry lay in bed thinking about going to apologize and confess himself when sleep and pleasant dreams took over.

**So Chapter 1 is done and Chapter 2 will be put up as soon as I get it written...Reviews would be great! ^^**

**Hm...you know what I realized when I was about to post this as a new story...I never know what genre to list my stories as...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I would much rather own Ron.**

**Hello all and welcome to Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy it! As always please read and review. Oh and this chapter of course has Harry smut (well ok by himself, but next chapter will have more smut yay!)**

Harry awoke the next morning excited. Partly because he could apologize and confess to Snape and partly because he was hard as a rock, thanks to the oh so sweet, sinfully delicious dream he'd had.

Harry's member twitched as bits and pieces of the dream came back to him. Whipped cream, chocolate syrup and one of the nice size lab tables in the potions room...

Dammit now he really had to do something...

Harry made sure his curtains were tightly drawn before moving his hand beneath his covers. This wasn't the first time he'd done this, jack off in his bed surrounded by the other guys. He knew they did it sometimes too. Though if everything went right, he might not have to soon.

His usual image of Snape came to mind and he started to rub himself through his pajama pants. His breathing became quicker and he slowly moved his hands under his pajamas.

Running his hand up and down his cock he squeezed gently as he stroked. He squeezed harder as he pumped, running his thumb over his wet tip, his breath catching as he pumped faster.

Thoughts raced through his mind sending him closer to the edge. Thoughts of Snape running his hands over his cock, of Harry's cock in his mouth, and of Snape fucking him.

Harry's breath came quick as he continued to stroke and rub his cock, light moans coming as he pushed closer.

He was right on the edge of coming when movement at the edge of his curtain drew his attention away.

"Harry? You ok? You were moaning in your sleep again." Ron asked.

Harry ceased movement as Ron pulled the curtain back enough to check on his friend.

Harry, embarrassed at almost being caught jerking off, softened in his own grasp and just looked at his friend. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"You sure? You sound like your out of breath and your face is flushed. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine really." Harry sat up and grabbed his glasses. Ron could really be stupid sometimes. And unfortunately there was no way he could finish now. Although Harry knew that as soon as he saw Snape this mornings dream would come right back to him.

Though that might not be a bad idea...

-X-

Snape looked up at a knock on his office door.

It had been a very long, aggravating day of trying to keep students in line and get them to at least attempt to learn. "Come in." he said tiredly.

Harry was the last person he expected to see.

He walked into Snape's office and shut the door quietly behind himself. He sat down across the desk from a very stunned man.

"Harry." Snape set his quill down and folded his hands looking at him.

"Professor Snape." Harry said and looked at him. He had stood outside Snape's office for five minutes debating how to tell him, how to apologize for his actions the day before. Once he'd actually gone into the office though, he found himself afraid, tongue-tied, nervous as all hell and completely unsure of how to go about any of what he'd planned. The one thing that had happened according to plan, but now seemed a hindrance, was that he was again hard as a rock. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat trying to accommodate his growing erection.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry in expectation.

Harry cleared his throat and looked down at his feet before speaking. "Professor Snape. Did you mean what you said yesterday? That you loved me?"

Snape looked at his own hands and replied quietly, "I did."

"I..." Harry cleared his throat again and looked up at Snape. "I wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday. I just never thought you'd feel that way about me. That you'd feel the same as I do."

Snape looked up at Harry sharply in surprise. "What?"

Harry flushed and looked Snape right in the eyes. "I love you too."

**Hope you enjoyed 2, chapter 3 is written and will be typed either tomorrow or the day after, not sure when. See you!**

****P.S. Has anyone else noticed that when you actually write something out on paper you think you have a lot until you type it up and you realize it really isn't? Yeah I get that every time I write a chapter of any of my stories up...****


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'd much rather own Ron.**

**Hello everyone! Welcome all to Chapter 3. Ok so I noticed that each of the chapters for this story has gotten shorter as they go on, so I'll definitely try and make Chapter 4 longer! Hope you all enjoy more smut (yay!) and as always please review! I love to hear from all my readers!**

"You love me?" Snape looked at Harry in confusion and joy. "I don't quite understand how."

Harry took a breath. "I'm not really sure why either. I just know that I do." He stood and walked around Snape's desk, eyes following each others until Harry was right in front of Snape. He leaned forward so that he was only a few inches away. He didn't want his nerve to fail him. Harry swallowed hard before leaning forward the rest of the way and kissing pulled Harry down into his lap taking his lips how he'd wanted to for months now. Harry's lips parted and Snape thrust his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Harry moaned, running his hands over Snape's chest and shoulders. Lips touched and tongues tasted each other, kisses becoming fevered.

Harry grabbed Snape's hand and pushed it hard onto his erection causing him to hiss and groan loudly. Pulling away from the kiss and leaning into Snape's ear he whispered hotly "I want you. I need you."

Snape ran his free hand through Harry's hair keeping his other hand on Harry's erection. He whispered into Harry's ear "We shouldn't be doing this...there are so many reasons why this is wrong."

"I don't care. No one needs to know." Harry used Snape's hand to rub his erection. "Please." he panted.

Snape nuzzled into Harry's neck and he sighed. "Unbutton your pants. I'm not going to take you, but I will help you with your need." He kissed Harry's neck tracing a circle with his tongue while Harry exposed himself.

He traced his fingers lightly up Harry's cock and continued kissing his neck. He wrapped slim fingers around the member given and began pumping up and down. Harry moaned and kissed Snape as a thumb was rubbed across his tip, smearing precum up and down with the thrusts.

Harry began to pant and thrust his hips up gently as Snape squeezed him tightly moving his hand against Harry's thrusts.

Moaning and panting became louder as Harry got closer to coming. His hand grasped the front of Snape's shirt as he came, sending his seed onto Snape's hand and onto his own pants. He mashed his lips onto Snape's and stood.

"I'm gonna go clean up." He buttoned up his pants and kissed Snape again before leaving the room.

'What the bloody hell just happened?' Snape thought to himself before getting up to wipe off his hand. He had no idea how things were moving like they were. Maybe he was losing his mind and that had been a delusion?

-X-

Harry couldn't believe what just happened. He'd just gotten a hand job from a teacher. No, a hand job from the man he loved. He walked into the common room and spotted Hermione and Ron at one of the tables. He walked over and sat down next to them.

"Hey guys..." Harry pulled out his Charms book and opened to where Ron was.

Ron muttered something and Hermione looked up and smiled. "Why are you grinning like a loon? Did something happen?"

Harry hadn't even realized he was still smiling. He looked at Hermione. "Nothing happened. Just been a good day."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If so I wouldn't be here.**

**Warning: Delicious lemony slash smut! SnapeXHarry. If you don't like it then why are you here?**

**Hello all to Chapter 4 of Eyes! I hope that you've enjoyed the story so far cause I know that I've enjoyed writing it! As always please read and review (please sign in to leave a review - you don't have to but it makes it easier for me to reply!) and I hope that you enjoy it!**

It had been a week since Snape had first confessed...correction; first made Harry's dream a reality. Harry had gone back once since his hand job, but unfortunately Snape had students in detention and he hadn't been able to see him.

Now he had to sit through class, but afterwards...

Afterwards he could have some fun. And Snape would love every minute of it.

"Class dismissed. Mr. Potter could you please stay?"

Ron looked at Harry in confusion as Harry answered "Yes Professor."

"What could he want?" Hermione asked.

Harry tried to keep the smile out of his voice and off his face. "No idea."

Ron and Hermione left the room as Harry entered Snape's office. He shut and locked the door behind him. After a breath he rushed to Snape and kissed the older man throwing his arms around his neck.

He pulled away and Snape looked at him in fascination. "I thought maybe I'd dreamed what I did to you." He pulled himself from Harry's arms and turned around. "Harry...I don't know if I can do this."

"What?" Harry stared at the back of Snape's head.

Quickly turning back to face Harry he continued. "Don't get me wrong, I do want to, but there are so many things wrong with our situation. I'm one of your teachers and I'm old enough to be your father."

Harry looked at him. "Oh. Is that all?" He tried to stay calm but his voice quavered. He'd been tempted by the one thing he thought he could never have and now Snape was just going to take it away? "Don't you think I know that already? That I don't realize how much trouble we could both get in if we're caught?"

Snape sighed. "Harry I never meant to imply that you didn't. I only meant that the consequences of our actions could cost more than if we were together."

"How can you think that? How can you think that I'd just give up, now that I know you love me? I don't care what I have to do...What can I do so you'll stay with me?"

Snape looked at the ground. "Harry..." he sighed on the verge of tears himself. "I don't know if there is anything you could do."

"There has to be something! I won't give up until you stay."

Snape took a long slow breath. "You are nothing if not persistent and stubborn, just like your father. I will stay with you." He stepped toward the young man and tilted his head up. "We can meet after class once a week. Call it a tutoring session." He leaned forward and tenderly kissed the boy. "That will be our only time together. Nothing can tip anyone off about us. Is that fine with you?"

Harry smiled gently. "As long as I can be with you." He leaned into Snape kissing lips that pressed back eagerly.

Snape turned Harry around and pushed him back onto his desk. Lips touched, tongues licked skin and hands ran across each other. Snape pulled the vest over Harry's head, removed his tie, and started to work on the buttons. He ran his tongue down Harry's neck and chest as each button came undone, tracing his way down to a pert, pink nipple causing Harry's head to tilt back. Snape worked on Harry's belt as he circled the nipple in his mouth.

Finally the belt had been removed and Harry's pants were unbuttoned and pulled down, exposing cotton boxers.

Harry had by this point undone the buttons on the older mans collared shirt and Snape hesitated before he did anything else himself. "Harry..." he breathed into the boy's ear pulling him close. "You're going to have to bear with me. I've never done this before."

"It's all right. Just keep going and we'll figure it out."

Snape nodded and yanked on Harry's boxers moving them out of the way to show his cock. The full weight of what he was doing hit Snape and he found that he loved it. He wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and squeezed. Last time he'd just been trying to comfort the boy before letting him know it'd be a mistake for them to be together. This time though, he knew it wasn't a mistake. Lily hadn't wanted him but Harry did, just as much as he wanted Harry.

He may never have had sex with a guy before but he knew that he had to stretch Harry before he could enter him.

He held two fingers out and put them in Harry's mouth.

Harry sucked and licked, covering them in his saliva. Snape groaned at the feeling. After a minute Snape removed his fingers and place one at Harry's entrance. He pushed one finger in, amazed at how tight he was. This feeling transferred to his cock and both men groaned at the pleasure it gave.

Harry clasped his lover's shoulders as a finger gently pushed and pulled out of him. His breathing became panting and he nearly came when Snape put his second finger in.

Snape pressed back and forth slowly, trying to make room so his cock would fit without hurting Harry.

Finally things seemed loose enough and he removed his fingers. Harry, fingers trembling gently, worked on taking Snape's pants off. Once they were down and Snape was exposed, Harry swallowed loudly.

Snape lifted Harry's chin and looked him right in the eyes. "Are you nervous?"

Harry nodded. "A little."

"Do you want to stop?" The older man was nervous too.

"No, I don't want to stop. I want you." Harry told him solemnly. Snape nodded and continued.

He lifted Harry's legs spreading his cheeks and pushed his head through, causing Harry to cry out in joy.

Slowly he pushed forward moving farther into Harry as he went. Harry whimpered and bit his lip. Snape stopped moving.

"Am I hurting you?" Harry didn't say anything. He asked again, "Do you want me to stop?"

Harry shook his head and took a breath. "Keep going. From what I've heard it'll hurt the first time. It's fine."

Snape looked at the boy and smiled gently. "Ok." He pushed forward and finally he was in all the way. Harry's breath hitched and he tilted his head up to look at Snape. "Severus..." he breathed.

Snape took Harry's lips in his own and gently pulled out, Harry moaning into the kiss. He thrust in and out of Harry setting an easy rhythm. Breathing quickened for both men and the pace sped up.

Soon Harry was mumbling that he was coming and tightened around Snape as both came. Harry panted as he leaned his head against the older mans chest. "Severus...I love you."

"I love you too Harry."

~X~

Harry met up with Ron and Hermione for a visit to Hagrid's. "What did Snape want?" Hermione asked.

"He set up this tutoring session for me because of my grades." Harry said.

"So you're stuck with Snape after class, what every week?" Ron wondered and Harry nodded. "That blows."

"I'll find some way to survive." Harry breathed a sigh and thought of what was to come.

**So I think this might be the end of the story, but then again it might not be...let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for what could be next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry. It sucks I know. Story contains maleXmale relationships. Don't like it then don't read it.**

**Hello there everyone! Welcome to Chapter 5 and I hope that you all enjoy it! Please read and review as always. Thanks!**

Ron walked into the potions lab. He and Hermione had left Harry for his tutoring session ten minutes earlier and Ron, being Ron, had accidentally left his Charms book in the lab.

No one was in the room, meaning they were probably in Snape's office. He grabbed his book and was walking away when he heard a noise. It came from the direction of Snape's office. It was a cross between a moaning and a scream. He stopped a moment to listen but heard nothing, and continued walking towards the door.

There it was again. He stopped; it **was** coming from Snape's office. He turned and walked over towards the office door. He leaned his head next to the door and the sounds continued. Someone in there was breathing heavily and moaning. But the only people that should be in that office were Harry and Snape.

"Severus!" Came a low scream.

Okay, wait a minute...that was definitely Harry's voice. Ron jerked his head away and looked at the door in confusion

"Harry...I love you so much." Snape's voice could be heard quietly through the door followed by murmuring.

Ron decided that now would be a good time to leave.

~X~

Hermione was sitting at one of the tables in the common room when Ron walked in and pulled up a chair next to her.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ron whispered, leaning close to his friend.

"Go ahead." Hermione said, seeming to ignore that Ron was whispering.

He cleared his throat and continued. "Um, well you're a girl..."

Hermione looked down and back at Ron and said, "Well obviously"

Ron frowned. "What I meant was that because you're a girl don't you have some sort of, natural sense or what not to tell if a guy's straight or not?"

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "What? Where the hell did this come from?"

"I'm just confused by something."

Hermione looked at Ron carefully. Quietly she said, "Ron is there something you need to tell me?" She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Just know that I'll be there for you no matter what."

Ron looked up at Hermione in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?"

Hermione looked back at him and raised her eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Harry."

Hermione blinked up in surprise and pulled her hand away from Ron's. "Oh."

"Hey guys." Harry said walking up to their table and sitting down.

"Hey," Ron said nervously.

Hermione, not one for subtlety when it came to either of her friends without involving herself, blurted, "Ron says he heard something about you."

Harry looked over at Ron. "What did you hear?"

Ron stood and walked over towards the window where no one else was standing. After a moment of silence between the friends Ron asked, "How do you feel about Snape?"  
>Hermione looked between the two boys and Harry looked at Ron blank faced.<p>

"Same as you do, you know that." Harry told him.

"Not from the sounds I heard coming from Snape's office during your 'tutoring' session." Ron stated plainly.

Harry took a deep breath. "I can explain. Let's talk somewhere a little more private."

Grabbing their things from the table the three of them left the common room and ten minutes later found themselves outside the Room of Requirement.

Stepping through the doorway they found themselves in a small cozy room with a mid-sized table and an assortment of cushion covered chairs.

Harry sat in a green armchair setting his things on the table and Ron and Hermione followed suit.

"Explain." Ron demanded as soon as everyone was situated.

Harry took a deep breath, releasing it in a deep sigh. "What exactly did you hear?" Harry asked quietly.

"It sounded like you and Snape were together."

"Of course they were together. Harry had a tutoring session" Hermione remarked.

"No, **together.** As in sex." Ron looked at Hermione, finally knowing something she didn't.

"What? There's no way that's true." She looked over to Harry. "Tell him that he must of heard wrong."

Harry looked at Hermione somberly. He let out a heavy sigh and answered quietly, "He's right."

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"He's right. I've been sleeping with Sev- er, Professor Snape. I have been for weeks now."

"So you've been lying to us?" Ron asked derisively.

"Harry, how do you actually feel about him?" Hermione asked leaning forward in her seat.

"Honestly, I love him. Just like he loves me." Harry looked at his two best friends and smiled gently.

Ron snorted. "You've always acted like you hated him, not to mention he used to be a Death Eater, or don't you remember that?"

"I remember Ron, and that has nothing to do with him now. As for hating him, it's just like you said, I was acting." Harry stated.

"The least you could have done was told me. I thought I was your best friend after all." Ron grabbed his things and stormed out, silence ensuing.

Harry, voice shaking and on the brink of tears, asked Hermione after a minute, "You know I couldn't tell anyone, right?"

She nodded and reached across the table to grab his hand "Harry you can't keep this up with Snape. You would both get in so much trouble if you were caught by someone other than Ron and myself. You're happy and I'm so happy for you, but you know that it can't last. At least not until you're out of school." Hermione smiled sadly. She picked her things up and left Harry to his thoughts.

~X~

Harry had stayed in the Room of Requirement thinking over his options and what he could do for a long time. Finally he left and the room vanished leaving Harry in a quiet, empty hallway. He made his way down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room when a familiar voice sounded from behind him.

"Harry, my dear boy."

Harry turned and saw Dumbledore standing near one of the hall windows. He walked towards the elderly man.

"Yes Professor?"

"May I have a word with you in my office Harry?" Dumbledore asked placing a hand on the younger mans shoulder and gesturing in the direction of his office. Harry nodded and they both started to walk.

After ascending the spiral staircase Harry entered into the office only to discover that there was someone else waiting in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Someone he wasn't expecting to see.

"Headmaster, may I ask why you have summoned me?" Snape asked before turning around. Surprise, shock and fear filled his face as his eyes landed on Harry.

"Harry please sit." Dumbledore motioned to another conjured chair sitting before his desk. He continued once Harry sat. "It has come to my attention that for the past several weeks there has been some form of inappropriate relationship between the two of you. Is there anything that either of you would like to tell me?"

Harry and Snape looked at each other and defeat filled Harry's eyes. Hermione had been right. There was no way they could keep this up.

"Ron and Hermione already know. He overheard us this afternoon and confronted me about it." he told Snape, ignoring Dumbledore for the moment.

Snape nodded and turned to the elderly man across from him. "It is true Headmaster. For the last few weeks Harry and I have been seeing each other." Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow. "Harry and I have been intimate physically for the last few weeks."

"It is true Sir. Professor Snape and I have been sleeping together." Harry looked at Dumbledore directly in the eyes as he confirmed what Snape said.

The Headmaster tapped his fingers together and closed his eyes as he thought. Minutes dragged on in pure silence. Snape and Harry glanced at each other, both getting nervous. The prolonged silence worried Harry, creating thoughts along the lines of 'What's gonna happen?' and 'No matter what, having and loving Severus was worth it.'

At last Dumbledore cleared his throat and lowered his hands into his lap, leaning back in his chair. "I've made my decision."

**Ok, so as of right now Dumbledore is the only one that knows his decision, cause I don't. Anyone have any suggestions please let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry and the gang as much as I wish I did. Story (at certain times) contains maleXmale relationships, don't like? Then why are you even checking this story out?**

**Welcome everyone to the exciting (hopefully) chapter 6 of 'Eyes'! I hope that you all enjoy it and feel free to review after reading (meaning tell me if you like it, it sucks or I screwed something up, I always appreciate everything you guys tell me!)**

**Previously:**

The Headmaster tapped his fingers together and closed his eyes as he thought. Minutes dragged on in pure silence. Snape and Harry glanced at each other, both getting nervous. The prolonged silence worried Harry, creating thoughts along the lines of 'What's gonna happen?' and 'No matter what having and loving Severus was worth it.'

At last Dumbledore cleared his throat and lowered his hands into his lap, leaning back in his chair. "I've made my decision."

~X~

Harry swallowed hard. Now was the moment. His heart pounded as Dumbledore drew out the silence, allowing nearly a full minute before he finally answered.

"It is very seldom that a student and a teacher attempt a relationship. There are very few cases that I know of and I believe only one other during my time here at Hogwarts, as a teacher and student. In that case their love became known among the entire student body and it was eventually brought to the Ministry of Magic. I believe the decision the Ministry made in that case will be the same that I will make now."

Harry looked at Snape and back to Dumbledore asking, "What was the decision?"

"The couple was allowed to stay together on one condition."

Snape raised his eyebrow at Dumbledore's reticence to talk. "And what was that condition Headmaster?"

"The couple had to be married if they wished to stay together."

Harry and Snape looked at each other. Snape's eyes held a smile but he didn't allow it to travel to the rest of his face.

Harry looked deeply into his lover's eyes and smiled. He mumbled "Is that all?"

"The ceremony would of course be held here in my office and there would be whomever you would like to be here. I would officiate the ceremony myself, although the marriage would only last until Harry finishes school. I just have one condition to add to this as well."

"And what would that be?" Harry asked.

"Who else knows of this relationship?" Dumbledore asked looking between the two of them.

"Just Ron and Hermione outside the three of us." Harry answered promptly.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore questioned and Harry nodded.

They both looked at Snape and he replied, "I haven't told anyone."

Dumbledore nodded and continued. "That's fine then. My condition is that no one else finds out about you two. You may continue on however and whenever you wish, just so long as it does not interfere with anything that may be of more importance. I believe you kept your trysts a secret under the guise of Potions Tutoring, was it not?" Harry and Snape both gave a curt nod. "Indeed, then that is how you shall keep it. How do you feel about the proposition?"

Harry could hardly think. He was given the option to keep seeing Severus only if he married him. It'd only last until he was done with school, but did he really want to take that leap? Did Severus want to take that leap? Were they really that much in love?

Snape hesitated to answer just as he had. It was a big decision to make whether it was permanent or not. Finally Harry had to say something. "Professor, do you know if the student and teacher stayed together after the student was out of school?"

Dumbledore glanced down at his desk and seemed lost in a reverie before he finally came back to the room and answered, "Yes, as I understand it, they lived together a good number of years afterward. He eventually died, natural causes of course. She followed him just a few short years later of a broken heart."

Harry had made his decision with Dumbledore's answer. He turned to his love. "Severus, I want to do it."

Snape looked at him. "Are you positive?

"Absolutely. I've made up my mind and that's not going to change."

Snape knew that Harry wasn't lying. "Have I told you that you're just as stubborn as your father?" He quirked his eyebrow and smiled tenderly. Turning to face Dumbledore with a decision that was one of the biggest of his life he answered the Headmaster's question. "I accept as well." From the corner of his eye he saw Harry's face light up like it was Christmas morning. He smiled to himself. He could keep his love and be even closer now.

"You are both free to leave then. Please let me know when you wish to have the ceremony." Dumbledore waved his hand and they both stood and left. When both men were gone from the room he sighed heavily and looked at the seat that Harry had occupied. The boy was the last person he thought that this might have of ever happened to. Not that he really thought it would happen to any of his students. There was after all, a reason all the teachers were over a certain age.

~X~

Harry and Snape made it to the bottom of the staircase. Harry checked the corridor to make sure that no one was within sight and once completely clearing it, leaned up on his toes and kiss his fiance.

His **fiance**...

That made what he had to do all the more important.

"I have to go talk to Ron. He was upset when he found out and I think he might have been the one to tell Dumbledore about us."

Snape nodded and Harry turned in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. He got halfway down the hall when he stopped to look back to see if Snape had gone his own direction and was surprised to see him still standing at the bottom of the staircase watching him. He blew the older man a quick kiss, waved goodbye for the night and started off towards the common room one more time.

Within minutes he was back in the large, fire lit room and setting his things on the table across from where Hermione and Ron sat once more. It was late by now and there were only a few other students left on the couches so he knew that they could talk here without anyone overhearing anything.

Hermione looked up at the sound of Harry's books hitting the table. "Harry, what took you so long?"

"He hasn't told you then?" Harry looked a little surprised and he tried to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Who hasn't told her what?" Ron asked sounding confused.

"Don't play stupid Ron. I know you told Dumbledore." He kept his voice quiet fighting every urge he had to yell.

"Tell Dumbledore what Harry?" Now Hermione was confused too.

"Dumbledore found out about Severus and me." Harry looked at the both of them, mouth set in a firm line.

"What? Well what did he say?" Hermione sounded worried. Harry seemed to be really upset.

Harry swallowed and looked down at the table quick before continuing. "Severus and I are getting married. It'll last until I'm out of school. No one but the three of us, Sev, and Dumbledore will know about it though. Firstly though Ron, tell me why you told. I know I pissed you off by not telling you what was going on, but why?" Harry looked at Ron straight in the eyes.

Ron looked back with confusion still clouding his face.

"Harry, Ron's been with me since we left the Room of Requirement. We came right back here and neither of us have left since then." Hermione answered with confusion and a hint of curiosity on her face.

Harry looked at both of them. "Neither of you have left? Then who told Dumbledore?"

This wasn't just a mystery, it was a possible problem. There was someone else out there that knew Severus and Harry were together. Harry had a feeling start to settle in the bottom of his stomach that told him worse things were soon to come.

**Hope you enjoyed it and now there's a mystery that's gonna have to get solved? Can anyone guess who it might have been? Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry. T.T**

**Ok everyone, welcome to Chapter 7. It's a little shorter than the last couple of chapters have been. I know exactly how this story is going to end and it'll probably be in another two to three (probably three) chapters. Hope you enjoy this update. Please review.**

It had been to late to do anything without the possibility of getting caught so Harry stayed in the common room. He, Hermione and Ron talked things over settling on a time to have the ceremony and also trying to talk through as to who could have possibly found out.

No one could come up with anything until a thought occurred. "Harry, there's only one person that I know of that would deliberately try to sabotage you by telling Dumbledore." Hermione told the other two. The same thought occurred to him as she spoke.

They spoke at the same time. "Malfoy."

"Do you really think it was him?" Ron asked.

"He's the only person that I can think of that would do something like that." Hermione answered.

"I agree. I'll find him tomorrow and find out." Harry said.

"We'll go with you." Ron told him and Hermione nodded.

~X~

Harry stood next to the window, hunched over. He pulled out a tattered, old piece of paper while Hermione and Ron stood to each side so no one could see. Pulling out his wand he unfolded the page and touched it to the paper.

Whispering he said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Ink filled in on the page creating an outline of the floor they stood on, showing a large number of names and dots. Scanning over the page Harry pointed to a spot on the outskirts of the page.

"Here he is, in the astronomy tower."

Hermione looked over at Harry as he folded the page and put it away. "Is he alone?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon, lets get going before he someone else shows up with him." Ron said as they turned and started to walk up the corridor towards the tower.

~X~

Malfoy stood staring into the telescope lens and scratching lines on a sheet of paper. A slight noise from the doorway had him turning around, a sneer immediately appearing on his face.

"Potter." he said with disgust.

"Malfoy." Harry stood just far enough in the room to allow Ron and Hermione to flank him and block off the tower door.

"What do you want?" the blond asked roughly.

"Why did you tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked staring him right in the eyes.

"I don't know what the bloody hell your talking about. Now, if you don't mind I need to finish this astronomy work." Draco turned back around and looked down at his paper to see where he was.

"I'm not done with you." Harry took a step forward and Draco turned back around, looking annoyed.

"What?" Draco asked irritated.

"I know that you're the one that told Dumbledore. Tell me why!"

Draco grabbed his things. "Honestly, I have no clue what you're talking about Potter." He pushed his way past the group and began to descend the stairs.

"I'm talking about me and Severus!" Harry's voice sound down the stairwell.

Draco stopped and slowly turned around, a smile plastered on his face, knowing that he could play this to get some juicy info on his nemesis. "What about you and Professor Snape is that I "supposedly" know." he retraced his steps back into the tower room.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about so don't even try to deny it. Just tell me why." Harry kept insisting.

Draco stayed silent.

"You know that they've been sleeping together and all of us want to know why you told. Was it just to get Harry in trouble? Or, maybe," Ron took a moment and nodded at the thought, "maybe it's because you're jealous and want one of them for yourself."

Draco slowly smiled now knowing what the big deal was. "Thank you, red for telling me." He turned back towards the stairwell and began to climb down the stairs. Calling over his shoulder he said, "I really didn't know though. Ask Dumbledore yourself who told him. You'll find that it wasn't me." Draco started to laugh and the sound got quieter as he got further away.

"I don't believe him." Ron said.

"I don't know Ron. He seemed pretty adamant about it. If he had been the one to tell, wouldn't he have been proud to say it?" Hermione sounded worried.

"I think Hermione might be right. In which case you just told him, and now it's going to get told to everyone." Harry sounded defeated.

Ron looked at the two of them with a sick feeling in his stomach. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. We'll deal with it somehow." Harry told the two of them and started down the stairs himself. Now he needed to talk to Severus.

**This chapter was tough to write. I'm a big Drarry fan so it was tough writing that they hate each other. So anyway, what'd you think of the twist? Hope your still wondering as to who it is that told! You'll get to find out next chapter, so stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Snape. =/**

**A/N: So for the last few chapter (since Dumbledore's decision was revealed) I've been meaning to thank AlmondWithUnicornHair, GoddessonmyKnees, and joytiger for coming up with the ideas that I used to make an amalgamation of what became his decision. Thank you three so much for the ideas! Oh and also thank you to Neutral747 for Hermione's actions at the beginning of the chapter here. I'd have never thought of adding this in if it weren't for your suggestion. Anyway though, on to the chapter! Please read and review!**

**Previously**

"I don't know Ron. He seemed pretty adamant about it. If he had been the one to tell, wouldn't he have been proud to say it?" Hermione sounded worried.

"I think Hermione might be right. In which case you just told him, and now it's going to get told to everyone." Harry sounded defeated.

~X~

The room was empty with the exception of the three of them. After a minute a thought occurred to Hermione. She made her way as fast as she could down the stairs chasing Draco.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ron called. Harry stood in silence.

"I'm gonna fix your screw-up!" Hermione's voice sounded harshly as it echoed up the stairwell and Ron winced at the venom laced in it.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Ron asked his friend.

Harry just shrugged, staying silent. He was as far lost in thought as possible. Everything was over. He knew Malfoy would tell everyone that he could just **because **he could. It'd ruin him and Severus and Malfoy knew it.

"Harry. I really am sorry. I honestly thought that it was him."

"I know Ron." Harry's eyes were glued to the floor. "All three of us did." This was the end...

~X~

Hermione got to the bottom of the stairs and saw the blonde boy walk around the corner of the corridor. Just as she started towards him a group of Ravenclaw girls came around the corner facing her and she slowed down. She didn't want anything to look suspicious. Rounding the corner her hopes fell as she saw that the hallway was filled with students. Looking around she finally spotted Draco standing about ten feet from her amidst his friends, all of them talking and laughing.

Draco caught sight of her and edged his group closer to where she stood.

"Hey Crabbe, you know what I overheard just a few minutes ago?"

"What?" Crabbe asked.

Draco glanced over at Hermione before saying as loudly as possible, "I heard that Potter and Snape are sleeping together."

Hermione sighed. Her plan wasn't going to work now.

"No bloody way." Crabbe had a cross of disbelief and disgust on his face. "Who the hell would want to sleep with him?"

Draco got mildly defensive. "Professor Snape's not that bad."

Crabbe laughed as he answered, "I meant Potter."

Draco laughed with Crabbe and the group of friends joined in. "Wow, Crabbe, you actually made a joke! That's a great one."

'Damn it.' Hermione thought to herself. There was no way that she could _Obliviate_ him now. Not when she'd heard him tell at least twelve other people, not to mention how many ever passing by. She couldn't _Obliviate_ all of them. That **would** be suspicious.

Shaking her head she turned back around and started back towards the Astronomy tower. They'd have to figure something else out now.

~X~

Harry and Ron got halfway down the hall when they ran back into Hermione. From the looks of this section, you'd never be able to guess that at least forty students stood right around the corner, although the hall was slowly filling with excess chatter.

"It's no use. I was going to _Obliviate _him before he told anyone, but the hall is filled with people and I just heard him tell his friends." Hermione told him voice quavering and she gestured towards the corner with tears starting to form in her eyes. It wasn't often that she failed so miserably at something that seemed so simple.

"It's alright Hermione. You're right." Harry shook his head. "You told me that this wasn't going to end well and I didn't listen to you."

She shook her head. "No, don't think that." She wiped the tiny tears away before they had a chance to fall and calmed her voice. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Harry stayed silent another moment before answering. "We go see Severus. Then we go to Dumbledore. They both have to know about this. The ceremony has to be now."

Ron and Hermione both nodded and the three started towards the dungeons where the Potions Master most likely was.

~X~

Snape sat at his desk grading papers from his first years when a knock sounded on his office door and he momentarily went back a few weeks earlier. That day his life had changed for the better and now things seemed like they were going to be perfect.

"Come in." his monotone drawl called out. The door opened and his boy- no, his fiance walked in, causing Snape to smile, and he then noticed that Harry wasn't alone. Harry had a mix of emotions on his face that he couldn't quite place and that worried the man. "What's wrong?" he asked standing up as Ron shut the door behind the three students.

"Malfoy found out about us. He's already told at least a handful of students." Harry told him. Hermione nodded and Ron looked at the floor shamefully.

"I can surmise from the look on his face, that it is Mr. Weasley's blunder that caused this to occur?" Snape asked gruffly.

"Severus, he didn't mean it." Harry said, almost scolding the older man.

"If you say so." Snape grumbled and Ron looked at him mildly hurt. It wasn't as if he _had _done it on purpose.

Harry walked over and placed his hand on Snape's cheek. The older man stiffened at the touch, conscious that there were others present.

"We have to go tell Dumbledore. I figured that we'll have the ceremony now before anything else happens, if that's alright with you." Harry told him looking into his eyes.

Snape stared into those bright green eyes, the same ones he saw his future in, and he relaxed. Smiling he nodded. "You're right. We should tell him now."

Harry turned to face his friends. "You two head to Dumbledore's office. We'll catch up with you; I want a quick word with Severus."

Snape looked at the back of the younger man's head. When had he started to call him that outside of during sex? He hadn't even noticed.

"Ok, mate. We'll let Dumbledore know once we see him, if you're not there by then."

Harry nodded and the two of them walked out of the room. The door shutting created a final sound and the room was plunged into silence. He turned back to face Snape.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked the older man.

Nodding, Snape took hold of Harry's hand and said, "As long as I am with you, everything will be fine." Harry smiled and leaned up to kiss the older man. "Let's get going then."

The two men left the office room knowing that neither would return the same as before.

~X~

Hermione and Ron stood at the bottom of the stairs. "How could you have forgotten about this?" Ron asked annoyed.

"I wasn't thinking about actually getting **into** Dumbledore's office." Hermione huffed. But it was a good question. How could she **not** have remembered that you needed a password to get past the gargoyle to the stairs up to Dumbledore's office.

"Sometimes I don't know about you. Would this help you think straight?" Ron asked as he leaned over and kissed her lips. He held himself there a moment before stepping in closer to her and placing his hands on her waist. A slight noise from down the corridor had him stepping back leaving Hermione partially in shock.

She stared up at Ron as a slow smile spread across her face. "It's about time." She whispered to herself.

Almost reading her thoughts, Harry echoed as he and Snape walked up to them, "It's about time. Didn't think you were ever to going to have the courage to do that." he told Ron.

Ron smiled and chuckled lightly, a small blush crossing his face. "Well it just seemed right." He cleared his throat at the look he got from Snape. Looking up at the teacher he told him, "We don't have the password to get into Dumbledore's office."

Snape nodded. "I figured as much." He stepped towards the gargoyle and whispered the words, the only way the creature would accept them according to how Dumbledore had changed it this time. The stone creature stood and stepped out of their way.

The four of them ascended the stairs and the sound of the gargoyle repositioning himself before the doorway echoed up behind them.

Once at the top Snape gave the door a sharp rap and it immediately opened. Dumbledore sat at his desk and called for Snape to enter.

Upon looking up at the sound of multiple footsteps he found Harry, Hermione and Ron standing to the side of the Potions teacher. He smiled and gave a curt nod. "So I would assume this shall be the time that you wish to have the ceremony?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically the elderly gentleman stood. He walked around the desk and Harry cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Professor there's something we need to tell you first."

Dumbledore tilted his head and nodded. "Go ahead."

Harry stepped forward and looked at Snape before continuing. "Malfoy found out about us being together and told at least a small group of other students. I'm truly sorry Professor, I really didn't mean for this to happen."

Ron stepped forward. "In truth it was my fault. I honestly didn't mean for it to happen though."

"Please," Dumbledore held up a hand to silence them both. "Tell me what happened."

Harry began to recount the events and Dumbledore nodded every so often. He stayed silent a moment and answered.

"Unfortunately for you, Mr. Malfoy is correct. He is not the one that told me. If anything you should have just asked in the first place." Harry nodded slowly. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Snape stood still watching his fiance and the headmaster.

Dumbledore continued. "At any rate, it was not a student that told me, which is why I wasn't concerned that whoever told me knew about you two. You may not have noticed it, but..." here he pointed up at a portrait that hung high up on one of the walls. At the moment it was currently occupied by an older, sleeping gentleman and at the sight of him Snape made a small noise of recognition and understanding. Dumbledore continued. "There resides a dear, old friend of mine, one Horace Slughorn. He's the one that told me of you two."

"How would he have learned of us though?" Harry asked.

"You probably never noticed it, hell I forgot the frame was even there, but he was the Potions Teacher before me. Therefore, he still has a frame hanging in my office, just as I'll have one up to replace his when I'm no longer Potions teacher." Snape answered.

Hermione picked up finally understanding, "He must have seen you last week and come straight to Professor Dumbledore."

The elderly man nodded. "She is correct. Anyway though, would you like to proceed?"

"Yes, please." Harry told him. Snape nodded.

"Well then, if you would kindly stand here. And you here..."

The old man proceeded to place the four of them in various positions in front of the desk. Once everyone was set, he pulled a sheet of parchment from a stack on his desk and a quill. Pulling his wand, he pointed it at the paper and muttered something under his breath. Words formed on the page in neat script and he placed it back on his desk.

Standing before them as a priest would, he held his hands before them.

He spoke after clearing his throat. "Severus Snape. Do you promise to stay by Harry's side through the rest of his days here as a student?"

"Yes, I do." Snape replied smiling gently down at Harry.

"And, Harry Potter, do you promise to stay by Severus' side through the rest of your days here as a student?"

"Of course I do." Harry told all of them.

Dumbledore turned and picked up the page from his desk. He read aloud. "Then as Headmaster I announce that you are within a school-bound marriage. You shall both sign this document stating that henceforth you shall be bound as a married couple until the student graduates, in which case this contract becomes null and void. Other provisions are if the student transfers schools, if one of the participants dies, or if the teacher looses his or her position as a member of the teaching staff."

He handed the page and quill to Snape first who signed the line marked 'Teacher' who then passed it to Harry. He signed the line marked 'Student'. Dumbledore took the outstretched page and continued to read from it.

"Do you two, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly, swear that you are here of your own free will and that you are here as witnesses to confirm the validity of these proceedings, should they be needed?"

"Yes." Hermione and Ron both answered. Dumbledore handed the page and quill to the two of them and they each signed the designated 'Witness' lines. Ron finished his signature and handed the sheet of parchment back to the gray-haired wizard.

"Then, as Headmaster I announce that the two of you are Husband and eh," he made a quick amendment to the document and continued, "Husband. You may kiss if you wish."

Harry smiled and leaned up on his tiptoes and gave Snape a quick kiss. It was all they needed. At least he thought so.

Snape didn't agree of course. He pulled Harry's body tight to him and held him in tight embrace giving his lips leave to kiss the boys' as they pleased.

Dumbledore stood lost in thought, Hermione just smiled at how happy her best friend was while Ron had a slightly less than pleased look on his face when the sound of the door opening quickly interrupted all of them.

One look at what was happening in the room almost had the woman at the door passing out from disbelief.

"Merlin, it's true!" came the voice from Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore could be heard muttering to himself past the sound of the door shutting, "That's right, I was going to lock that door..."

Snape and Harry stepped away from each other. McGonagall continued, looking directly past everyone to Dumbledore. "I just heard this rumor going on around the school that Harry and Professor Snape were sleeping together, and had been for the past several weeks. Then I come in here and see them together for my own eyes. Pardon my judgment and brashness for saying so, but Headmaster how could you allow this to occur?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath and answered. "My dear Minerva, there is an old Ministry ruling that allowed for me to wed these two in a school-bound marriage contract. We actually just finished the ceremony. Now, even if the Ministry did find out about it there is only a very minimal amount they could really do to break it."

"Headmaster, 'if' the Ministry hears of this? Of course they will! That rumor, now known to be truth, sounds like it's gone through this school faster than pixies fly. They'll be lucky if the Ministry hasn't heard about it by morning."

"That's something I believe we are both prepared to deal with." Snape answered her.

"And you Severus!" She stalked towards the older man. "You, allowed your feelings to lead you to bed with a student! You'll be lucky if they let you continue teaching anywhere!"

"No, please, don't sound so upset by that thought." Snape answered her sarcastically.

She rounded on the two students not involved with Snape. "Mr. Weasly, Miss Granger. I would have expected at least one of you to have talked him out of this."

Ron just looked at her and Hermione, who wasn't as used to being scolded by teachers as Ron was, looked at the floor in shame. Finally McGonagall turned on Harry. She took a step forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Mr. Potter. I know that you possess great courage, and I don't know what in Merlin's name you were thinking but I find it hard to believe that you stepped forward and initiated this yourself."

Harry stared her in the eyes. Never would he admit that Snape had been the one to confess originally. Only if Snape said it himself. McGonagall removed her hands from the boy's shoulders.

Everyone stayed quiet for several minutes as the tension slowly dissipated. A quiet tapping came from the windowsill, breaking the silence. Dumbledore stood and opened the window allowing the small brown owl to hop in onto the sill.

It held out it's leg and Dumbledore took the tiny scroll of parchment it held out. After receiving its four sickle fee, it flew off and the elderly man opened the scroll.

The piece of parchment floated into the air and read off in a distinct baritone:

_The following witches and wizards are to report to the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Education, Courtroom Five, at precisely 10:30 AM, tomorrow for a disciplinary meeting. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, the portraiture of Horace Slughorn, Draco Malfoy, Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, and Ronald Bilius Weasly._

_Discussed will be the inappropriate relations conducted between persons, Potions Teacher Severus Snape and Fifth Year Student Harry James Potter. All others listed will be required to attend and will be used to present evidence about said inappropriate relations. Be prepared to present all knowledge regarding the event(s) in question._

The scrap of parchment fluttered to the desk, settling next to Dumbledore's hand.

Everyone stared at it, some wishing it would go away, others knowing that things weren't going to be easy the following day.

Finally McGonagall stated the obvious. "We are all to be at the Ministry tomorrow at 10:30. It's getting late, we should be settling in and getting ready for tomorrow." In truth it was a little early; only closing in on 9:00 o'clock, but the last few hours had wiped everyone's energy. All present nodded.

"I'll send word through the pictures that Horace is to be in his frame tomorrow before we leave." Dumbledore stated, causing everyone to focus on the fact that the retired professor had awoken and wandered off at some point during the ceremony. "Severus," he continued, "I suggest that you notify Mr. Malfoy of his summons tomorrow morning."

"Yes, I shall do that now." He nodded slowly. Looking down at Harry...his _husband_, he placed a quick kiss on his lips and left the room.

His footsteps echoed down the stairwell as Dumbledore repeated what McGonagall had stated only a minute before. "You should all be going to bed. You all know what to wear tomorrow." He waved his hand languidly and everyone exited the room, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts and how he was going to try and make this work out for the two lovers.

Fawkes squawked from his perch and Dumbledore answered him, "Yes, I know it's not going to be easy."

~X~

Despite the fact that the Slytherin dorms were located near the dungeons, they were surprisingly warm. Snape walked up the narrow flight of steps into the Fifth Year's rooms and walked towards where he knew Malfoy's bed was. The curtains were closed and Snape announced his presence by clearing his throat and knocking his knuckles gently against one of the four posters.

Malfoy opened the curtain setting the book he was studying aside and looking almost surprised by the teacher standing there.

"Firstly I need to tell you that you have been summoned with the rest of us to be at the Ministry of Magic tomorrow for a disciplinary hearing. It is required and you will be ready to leave by 10 AM sharp; wear appropriate robes. Secondly, I wish to know why you told everyone about Harry and myself." Snape stated matter-of-factly, keeping his voice calm.

Malfoy looked around as he stood. Everyone else was either studying in bed, or asleep. If he whispered, no one would hear him.

He told him, "At first I hated Potter because he didn't want to be friends and he thought himself too good despite being a half-blood." Snape's lip twitched at the mention of this fact, but Malfoy missed it and continued. "Then when I heard from Weasly that you two were sleeping together something snapped. Not only was he too good to be with anyone but a traitor and a mud-blood but he had stolen you from me."

Malfoy stepped forward into Snape's personal space and whispered up at him, placing his hands on his chest and looking him directly in the eyes. "Really though...what does he have that I don't?"

Snape stepped back and just stared at the boy in disbelief. He shook his head and told him, "If you have to ask then I'll never tell you. And I'll have you know that I myself am half-blooded. Make sure you're ready in the morning."

Malfoy stared at him like he'd just been slapped.

Snape turned and walked away turning towards his own sleeping quarters pondering something that seemed unfathomable.

He couldn't get a single woman to go out with him, not that he'd actually wanted anyone other than Lily of course. But what was it about him that had young boys falling at his feet, wanting to be his?

He was just never going to understand it.

**Okay so this was officially the longest chapter I've ever written of ANYTHING, EVER! (ex. - if you put the first seven chapters of this story together this one chapter typed is half their total length). Every time I typed 'Dumbledore' in this chapter (and I believe it'll happen every time from now on) all I could think of was 'Dumbledora-the-explora'...For those of you who don't get the joke, England uses it in a spell to summon the ultimate evil in episode 13 of Hetalia: Axis Powers, which is my newest obsession. Also, I've noticed that since I got my laptop and stopped handwriting my chapters first and then typing them, my chapters not only have been longer but upon rereading to beta them, they don't sound like I'm the one writing them, they sound like some of my favorite authors (here on FF all mixed together). I think that is the greatest honor that any writer can give themselves...that they're writing is better than how they used to write...Anyway though, I hope that you all enjoyed it and please keep an eye out for the next chapter - the disciplinary hearing! Please let me know what you think of how things are going so far, since we're coming down to the end!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Story is Snarry pairing. Don't like them together, then don't read it.**

**A/N: So yeah...hey everyone. No I'm not dead, yes this is a new chapter and yes there is more on the way. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Harry..."

A faint voice sounded off to the side. Harry turned his head towards the voice. It sounded so familiar.

"Harry..."

It was getting louder. He tried to look through the fog at who was calling to him.

"Hurry up. We have to leave soon."

Harry felt a nudge on his shoulder and opened his eyes. His hand rushed to his face to block out the bright light streaming through the window. Ron looked down at him.

"Harry. Come on, it's time to get up. We have to go to the ministry today." The fog cleared from the back of Harry's mind and he registered that Ron's voice had been the one calling him.

Replacing the fog was a sharp pounding right behind his eyes that was only worse once he'd put his glasses on and sat up.

Ron took a good look at his friend as they both got dressed for the day. "Are you all right?"

Harry glanced at Ron as he pulled his shirt on over his head. "My head hurts is all."

"Not surprising. You did cry for nearly an hour last night before you finally fell asleep." Ron said, keeping quiet so that he didn't wake any of the other boys up.

"You heard, huh?" Harry asked and Ron nodded in response.

Harry's mind wandered back to the night before.

~X~

_Ron and Harry ascended the staircase towards the dorms. The news was still reeling through Harry's mind. He had to go to the Ministry in the morning and lay bare everything that he and Severus had done. Everything they'd worked to hide, everything they'd worked to have together, all of it could be ripped apart in another few hours._

_And he wasn't even able to spend the night with Severus._

"_Why did he say that you couldn't be with him tonight?" Ron asked quietly as they got to the door to their room._

"_He said that we actually needed to sleep. Which together that is not what we'd be doing."_

"_Harry...I'm happy for you, I really am. But that is not something that I needed to hear."_

_Opening the door and walking through Harry chuckled at the look on his friends face. "Sorry."_

"_Hey Potter!" Harry turned to face Seamus._

"_Yeah?"_

"_You know, I honestly didn't think that there was anything wrong with you. But a teacher? Seriously? What the girls aren't good enough?" Seamus laughed at his own comment._

_Dean, who was standing next to Seamus added, "And not just any teacher, but Snape."_

_Both boys just shook their heads and walked to the other side of the room where their beds were located._

_Neville watched everything as it happened, and once the two boys were out of earshot, he walked up to Ron and Harry. "If it's any consolation Harry, I'm happy for you." He smiled weakly and walked away._

"_Just ignore them. They're idiots." Ron told his best friend as the walked over to their beds and got changed._

"_Yeah I know." But what they had said really had hurt him. Couldn't anyone else see the wonderfulness that Severus had in him? The courage and honor he possessed? The torment that he'd endured and overcame his entire life?_

_Apparently Harry was the only one and that made him feel worse because not only were the two of them the same but he might lose all of that in the morning._

_He laid his head on the pillow and the tears just started to flow._

~X~

They had to wait for everyone else to congregate at the front hall before they could leave. Harry looked over at Snape, who looked at the younger man. Hope filled both their eyes but neither of them showed it on their face.

Eventually Dumbledore and McGonagall made their way down the stairs and into the hall.

Dumbledore looked around and did a head count. "Does anyone know where Mr. Malfoy is?"

Snape sighed. "I'll go retrieve him."

"Very well. We still need to wait for the escort from the Ministry." Dumbledore commented.

"How are we getting to the Ministry Professor?" Harry asked.

"An excellent question. From what I understand there will be an escort here from the Ministry who will be carrying a portkey with him."  
>"But I thought you couldn't apparate into the Ministry?" Hermione stated.<p>

"Very good Miss Granger. You are not allowed to, except in certain situations, exceptions can be made. In this case, since it involves someone of such a...high profile nature as yourself Harry, in order to reduce the amount of exposure a special portkey has been made to carry only those who have been requested to be present transported directly to the courtroom."

Steps sounded from the direction of the dungeon and soon Snape appeared dragging Malfoy behind him.

Once they had rejoined the group the door to the front hall opened and a short, thin man walked in carrying a bag. He wore a simple coat and a pair of dark pants, and had light, short cut hair. His voice was much deeper than you would have thought for someone of his size. "Are you the party for Courtroom Five?" At the collective nod and murmur's of yes he started to roll call to make sure everyone was there. Once finished he pulled the bag off his shoulder and opened the top flap. Inside was a medium sized jewelry box. "Everyone place a finger on the box and we'll be ready to go."

The mans instructions were followed and the semi-familiar feeling of being broken down and flung miles away, took over.

After what felt like minutes, but was more likely only seconds the group apparated in a large round room full of seats.

"Please have a seat and the judges will be in in a moment. You'll get further instructions from them." the man who escorted them said.

Harry took a seat and Snape sat next to him. The younger man grabbed his husbands hand and squeezed hard. This was the moment of truth. Whatever would happen would happen.

A door opened to the side of the room and five older people entered the room. Each took a seat on a higher platform above the rest.

The gentleman in the center spoke first. "Welcome everyone. As you all know this is a highly special case, something only seen a few times before. As such we have very little precedent for how to judge a matter like this. Each of you will be questioned individually on your knowledge of the matter. If we find that the stories of happenings are contradicting between individuals, or that one or more of you are lying, we will be forced to use veritaserum to discover the truth."

An older woman sitting to his right spoke next. "Now then, let us begin."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for waiting so patiently for this next chapter! One little section left and then the story is done. This is the longest chapter I've written in a LONG time (seriously, it's 2,269 words...) Anyway though I had someone ask me once when this takes place, and I never really answered. Until now. Well I changed some things around but I hope you don't hold it against me. Enjoy! As always please read and review. I love hearing from all my wonderful readers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

"Albus Dumbledore," the older witch continued, "As headmaster of the school, you are the first that we will interview. Everyone else, if you will all go out into the antechamber."

The group filed out of the room, leaving Dumbledore in front of the court.

An older witch on the very end took a roll of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill from the insides of her robes. Unrolling the parchment, she laid the quill on it and waved her wand over both. The quill dipped itself in the ink pot and stood at attention over the parchment.

The gentleman in the center cleared his throat. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," the quill began scratching across the parchment, writing down everything that was being said, "We will ask you a series of questions, and I ask that you be entirely truthful."

"Of course Goodwell." Dumbledore nodded.

Goodwell cleared his throat again and asked the first question. "When did you learn about the relationship between Professor Severus Snape and Harry Potter?"

Dumbledore looked up in thought for a moment. "Just the other day, barely even a week ago I believe it was."

"And who was it that told you of this relationship?"

Dumbledore smiled. "The portraiture of Professor Horace Slughorn, former Professor of Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What actions did you take upon learning of this relationship?" the witch next to Goodwell asked.

"Well Maxine, I assure I thoroughly questioned Professor Slughorn's portraiture about what he said he'd seen, just to be sure he wasn't making things up. Once I ascertained that he wasn't lying to me I of course summoned Professor Snape to my office and had Mr. Potter join me there as well. I questioned the both of them, during which time they confessed to the relationship. As there was a case similar to this that the Ministry dealt with at Hogwarts a number of years ago, I followed that as precedent. In that case the Ministry allowed the two to be married until the end of the student's time at Hogwarts, at which time they would be free to continue their relationship as they wished."

Maxine smiled. "I'd expect no less from you Albus."

Goodwell asked his last question for Dumbledore. "Do you believe that you've made the right decision?"

Dumbledore thought this over for a moment before answering earnestly, "Absolutely. If there is anyone in this world that deserves happiness it is Harry Potter."

"Thank you Albus, you may leave. Please send in Minerva McGonagall." Goodwell told him.

Dumbledore stood and exited from the chamber.

"Minerva, they're asking that I send you in." Dumbledore told her after giving a quick glance around.

She nodded and said, "Very well then." She stood and entered into the room.

McGonagall sat down in the seat that was previously occupied by Dumbledore.

~x~

Meanwhile, outside in the antechamber Harry seemed to be even more nervous. After a time, McGonagall exited the chamber and asked if Snape would head into the room for questioning. Snape obeyed, giving Harry's hand a firm grasp and a quick nod before leaving his side.

Snape walked into the room, his head held high. He took a seat and stared at the judges stoically.

"Severus Snape," Goodwell spoke, "You have been holding a relationship between yourself and Harry Potter, one of your students, is that correct?"

Snape answered, his usual note of sarcasm to his voice, "Of course it is. If it weren't we would not be here."

Goodwell smiled coolly. He obviously didn't like Snape's tone. "Quite right." He replied sharply.

The man on Goodwell's other side spoke. "How did this relationship start?"

Snape spoke to him. "Several weeks ago, I called Harry to my office after class. I proceeded to confess my feelings and he fled from the room, much to my chagrin. The following morning he reappeared in my office and told me he returned my feelings. Things...proceeded from there."

"Did you have any doubts about having this relationship?" Maxine asked.

"Absolutely." Snape looked at the floor for a moment, cleared his throat and looked back up at them as he continued. "He's my student, not to mention the fact that I'm old enough to be his father. We both had doubts, but we decided it was worth the risk."

The witch on the end who had previously been watching the quill take notes looked at Snape. She studied his face a moment before speaking. "Are you happy in your relationship with him?"

Snape didn't even have to think before answering, "Yes."

She nodded and looked at Goodwell. He nodded back at her. "You may leave now. Please send in Miss Granger."

Snape nodded curtly and strode from the room. Pushing the door open he looked at Harry a moment and smiled. He then looked at Hermione and told her, "They require your presence next."

Hermione stood and walked into the room while Snape resumed his place next to Harry. The door closed in a resounding note and the antechamber fell into silence.

Harry went to ask how things went and found that he couldn't speak. He turned to look at McGonagall to ask her the same thing, but still nothing came out.

"Ron." he turned to his best friend.

"Yeah?" Ron answered him.

"Severus?" Harry questioned.

"Yes?" his husband asked.

"I just wanted to ask-" he was cut off inexplicably as though his tongue had just swollen in his mouth. Turning back to Ron he tried again. "I was gonna ask him how-" but he was cut off again by the same feeling in his mouth and throat. He licked his lips and said to the room, "Why can't I talk?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat before answering the question that Harry asked. "It is a spell that has been placed on this antechamber, just as the antechamber's to each of the other courtrooms, that stops those that are within it from speaking about the events that take place in the court room."

Ron nodded and gave a shrug. "Makes sense."

The room fell back into silence. It was momentarily interrupted when Hermione exited the room and told Ron to head in.

Minutes passed by and Ron exited just as the others had. Instead of speaking he nodded to Malfoy, who sneered back and made sure not to touch the door handle (in an obvious attempt to not touch the same place that Ron and Hermione had).

Harry was really growing anxious. They'd been at the Ministry at least an hour, maybe longer. Eventually he started tapping his foot on the ground, his leg bouncing up and down, the sound of his sole hitting the concrete echoing around the stone room.

Hermione looked at him pointedly. "Harry, will you please stop it, you're making me nervous."

"That's because I'm nervous!" he said anxiously.

Snape took hold of his hand and turned his face towards his own. "Don't be worried. Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

Harry nodded curtly and placed a quick kiss on Snape's lips. Pulling away he smiled at him and cuddled up close holding his hand.

Finally Malfoy returned to the antechamber and the silence continued.

Harry looked around. "What now?"

"I believe," Dumbledore started to answer, "that they still need to question Horace Slughorn's portraiture, before they question you."

"How will they do that?" Harry asked curiously.

"As far as I am aware, they will bring in one of his portrait frames and he will enter it as he is able to." Dumbledore answered once more.

Several more minutes passed. Ron had apparently dozed off, as light snores came from him, Hermione leaning against his shoulder. He jolted awake as the door opened on its own and a voice sounded from within. "Will Harry James Potter please enter?"

_'Finally.'_ Harry thought to himself.

He gave Snape a quick look and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He sat, taking his turn in the sole chair in the room.

Goodwell look at him and asked the last question he would ask that day. "Why do you think we should rule in your favor?"

Harry looked at the floor for a moment in thought. He looked back up at each of them in turn and answered, "I'm sure all of you read the account of what happened in the graveyard last year that appeared in _The Daily Prophet_?"

There were some mutterings and the witch on the end asked impatiently, "Of course we did. What does that have to do with anything?"

The memory flashed through Harry's head.

~x~

_Harry and Cedric grabbed hold of the Cup. He felt the pull behind his navel that he knew came with a portkey. He landed on the ground, a jolt of pain running through his injured leg. There was a momentary flash of green and he saw Cedric fall. Turning in the direction the spell had come he raised his own wand and shouted "Expelliarmus!" He watched the look of shock spread over Wormtail's face as he scrambled after his wand._

_Harry took the moment to make a run for it. He'd only gotten a few rows down before he had to duck behind a large tombstone. He'd just pulled his injured leg to cover when a red jet of light flew past him. He stuck his wand around the tombstone and blindly aimed before shouting, "Stupefy!" He heard a stone break and saw another jet of light fly past his hiding spot, this one green._

_A hissing voice reprimanded Wormtail. "Do not kill him yet!"_

_Harry felt a jolt of pain sear through his scar and knew who the voice had belonged to. He could hear Wormtail's voice apologizing and used the distraction time to crawl another row of stones away from the voices. He blindly fired around the new stone again and used the time after to keep moving. This went on for another few minutes; minutes that felt like hours to Harry, who found it increasingly difficult to move because of the pain in his scar and his leg._

_Scratching noises came from a few feet away and just when Harry thought it was over, that he was surely dead, several loud cracks sounded through the air. White-hot pain seared through his scar, blinding him momentarily and causing him to blackout, but not before he'd had a fleeting glance of Dumbledore striding purposefully past him._

~x~

A quiet cough brought Harry back to the present. It seemed he'd been staring off into space for a few minutes. The old witch looked at him pointedly and asked again, "What does that have to do with this?"

He looked her in the eyes while he answered. "When I was in that graveyard, I was fighting desperately to stay alive. I'd already seen Cedric Diggory be killed, I knew who was with me in that graveyard and I honestly didn't think I was going to survive." He paused to look at the others before continuing. "When I woke up and realized that I was still alive, the only thought that kept running through my head was that I'd gotten Cedric killed, that it was my fault he was dead. That single though kept me from being happy for the longest time. And then things started with Severus and he told me things," here Harry faltered as the story of how Snape had been too late to save Lily filtered through his head. He took a deep breath and continued, "Things that I needed to hear and it finally got through to me. I realized that I was happy with him, that I had been happy for a long time. When I got out of that graveyard I didn't think I would ever be happy again and he changed that."

The old witch sighed, still sounding impatient. "And the point of this was?"

Obviously she hadn't been paying attention and reiterated, simplifying it down for her. "He saved me from a life of self-imposed misery, and I don't know what I would do without him."

The witch looked at him, seemingly satisfied with his answer. The others muttered among themselves a moment.

Goodwell spoke again. "Very well then. You may head back out into the antechamber while we make our decision."

Harry stood and exited the room as the voices of the judges slowly filtered away.

Shutting the door behind him he looked at the others before settling his eyes on Snape and smiling warmly. He hadn't even realized he'd felt what he'd told the judges until he'd said it.

Hopefully it would be enough to convince them to let him stay with his husband; stay with the man he loved more than anything else.

Several more long moments passed. Everyone was silent; Harry sat close to Snape holding his hand. Malfoy glared at them and when Harry noticed him, he snuggled a little closer, causing Malfoy to look away in annoyance. Finally, after what seemed like far too long a time for anything they'd decided on to be good, the door opened and the voice once again echoed through the antechamber, issuing from inside the room. "Would Severus Snape and Harry James Potter please enter so that they may be told their fate."

Snape looked down at Harry and nodded at him resolutely. The two stood and walked forward to discover what lay in store for them.

"Good luck Harry." Hermione told them as the got to the door.

Harry looked back at his two best friends. Hermione smiled and Ron gave him a thumbs up.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the door handle and stepped over the threshold to find out what awaited him.

**A/N 2: In case you're wondering how Dumbledore and the others found they're way to the graveyard it's a very simple explanation (and the entire reason that Harry survived.) After all four contestants in the Triwizard Tournament entered into the maze, Alastair Moody, unfortunately for him, misjudged how much Polyjuice Potion he had left and made a startling transformation back into Barty Crouch Jr. They were able to extract the necessary information from him just in time to save Harry and stop Voldemort from being resurrected.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It's finally done! Welcome to the last chapter of Eyes. I hope you've enjoyed the ride. As always, please read and review. I love hearing from all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry__ Potter_**.

Harry and Snape walked back into the court room. The chair had been removed so the two of them were forced to stand in front of the judges.

Goodwell spoke as the quill continued to scratch across the parchment, which was so long now that it fell over the edge of the table. "Professor Severus Snape. Harry James Potter. You have been called here so that we may discover the truth of the relationship that has developed between the two of you and discuss what will be done about it. We have interviewed several witnesses, yourselves included, and have come to our decision on the matter."

Harry gave a quick look over to Snape, but Snape hadn't taken his eyes from the judges. Harry looked back over at them as Goodwell continued. "We, the judges of this hearing, have decided that all appropriate actions were taken on the part of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and decree that the two of you may remain together, should you so wish."

Harry almost couldn't believe his ears. He swallowed nervously before asking in a quiet voice, "We can be together?"

Goodwell nodded but kept a stern look on his face. "We do however, have one condition. The same condition that was made the last time a case such as this presented itself to the Ministry of Magic."

"What condition is that?" Snape asked him. The tone in his voice made Harry think that Snape already knew what it was, but asked for Harry's own benefit.

"The condition is that you, Severus Snape, will resign your post as Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Snape nodded curtly but Harry was shocked. He looked up at Goodwell and said, "What! He's getting sacked because of me? Because we're happy together!?"

Goodwell looked at Harry calmly and replied, "That is his choice. If he wishes to remain at Hogwarts, then you two will be forbidden from seeing each other outside of your Potions classes. If he resignes, the two of you may continue your relationship however you wish to."

Harry grimaced and looked at Snape. "You can't do this, you can't just quit."

"If I wish to keep you, it seems I must." Snape smiled sadly.

"So what does this mean while I'm at school?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"Severus will reside at his home at Spinner's End while you continue your education." Maxine answered him.

"So while I'm at school I can't even see him?"

"I'm sure the court will allow me to visit you during your trips into Hogsmeade. And I'll be able to send you owls." Snape told him in a comforting way. "We may not be able to see each other everyday but we'll still be together and that's all that truly matters."

"As we said," Goodwell started, "after Severus has resigned his position you may continue however you so wish to."

Harry nodded. Snape was right, he could still talk to him whenever and they could visit on Hogsmeade weekends, and he could even probably spend the Christmas and summer holidays with him.

"Are we free to leave now?" Harry asked Goodwell.

He nodded and spoke, "I, Brinick Merthur Goodwell, do declare that this hearing is now complete. All participants are free to leave." He gave a quick nod to the witch on the end who had been minding the quill, and she waved her wand, causing said quill to drop onto the parchment. She proceeded to stopper the ink pot and roll the parchment up as the other judges stood.

Harry looked up at Snape and smiled. He saw sadness linger for a moment in his husbands eyes before they were replaced by happiness.

"Shall we go tell the others then?" Snape asked.

"Yes." Harry answered, taking Snape's hand in his own.

~x~

Outside the court room in the antechamber the others waited nervously. The door opened and everyone stood (with the exception of Malfoy) with bated breath.

"Well?" Hermione asked the moment Snape had closed the door behind him.

Snape answered before Harry had a chance to, looking over at Dumbledore as he spoke. "It is with humble regret and great joy that I must tell you Headmaster, that I need to resign my post as Potions master," Snape paused and looked down at Harry as everyone looked at them in momentary confusion, before continuing, "so that I may stay with my husband."

The antechamber broke out into rounds of mild applause from Dumbledore and McGonagall and full on cheering from Ron and Hermione; Malfoy remained quiet the entire time.

"I am sad to hear that you must leave. But I am equally glad that you may be happy." Dumbledore told Snape grasping and shaking his hand firmly.

A small man entered the room, the same attendent that had escorted them into the Ministry. "As your hearing is over, I have been instructed to assist you back to the school." he told them.

"Quite right. Is everyone ready to go?" Dumbledore asked as there were nods all around.

They followed him back out of the antechamber, down a hallway and to a small room. "If you would all touch the portkey please." he instructed them. "Everyone touching?" he did a quick head count to be certain.

Moments later the pulling sensation of the portkey filled Harry's body and he landed with a light thud in the front hall of Hogwarts.

Harry stood and he watched the attendant walk out the tall doors and stride down towards the gates, most likely going as far as he had to in order to Apparate back to the Ministry.

Sounds were coming in from the Great Hall and they all filed in to get some lunch. As they entered some of the conversations stopped and then eagerly started back up again, with some even pointing the group right out.

Some people asked Harry, Ron and Hermione questions as they sat down. They answered these few questions sparingly. Snape had gone down to his office so that he could pack his things which drew a sadness from Harry. He'd told him that he'd stop in and say goodbye before Snape left.

A quick glance over to the Slytherin table told Harry that Malfoy was recounting everything that had happened at the hearing, including the court's decision. Harry just smirked as he took a bite into his turkey.

~x~

Harry had spent a wonderful Christmas holiday with Snape at his house and a little reluctantly returned to Hogwart's (especially since he now had to really start studying for his O.W.L.'s). After Snape had resigned his post, Dumbledore had managed to talk Professor Slughorn into returning for the remainder of the year until he could find a new permanent Potions master.

~x~

It was now the end of the school year and everyone was doing a little last minute packing before the end of term feast.

"So, are you going to Snape's for the holiday just like you did at Christmas?" Ron asked him, throwing a pair of socks into his trunk.

"Not yet. Dumbledore says he wants me to go back to Privet Drive, just for a couple of weeks. Then Severus will come and pick me up from there."

Ron looked at him curiously.

Harry shruged and continued, "He said that I have to go back each year until I'm of age so that the protective charms he's placed will be renewed."

"But, You-Know-Who was captured, last year in the graveyard. What d'you still need protecting for?" Ron wondered throwing his Quidditch robes in unceremoniously.

"Guess he just wants to be safe. Never really know what could happen I guess. Either way, two weeks and then I'll be with Severus until the start of next year."

Ron nodded and smiled at his friend. "You know Harry, I really am glad that you're happy."

Harry smiled and nodded, throwing a couple of stray books into his own trunk. "I know."

~x~

Harry double and triple checked that he had everything packed into his trunk. Not that he really needed to; he'd barely unpacked anything since coming back to Privet Drive. Snape would be there any minute to pick him up. He dragged his trunk down into the living room, ran back up for Hedwig's cage and his broomstick and waited eagerly in the living room.

A knock sounded on the door. "I'll get it." Harry said to no one in particular, but Uncle Vernon had managed to make it to the door first.

Opening it, he spied a tall, thin man, with lank, slightly greasy hair that fell around his face. His only prominent feature was a hooked nose.

Uncle Vernon looked at the man with mild disgust on his face, took in his appearance of plain black robes, and said, "Who the ruddy hell are you?" Aunt Petunia and Dudley stepped into the hallway from the living room to stare at the stranger on their doorstep.

By the time the words had left his mouth, Harry was already running over. Pushing Uncle Vernon partially out of the way, he threw his arms around Snape's neck and gave him a kiss, the first they'd shared since Snape had paid a visit on their last Hogsmeade trip for the year.

Harry pulled away and fixed his glasses, which had gone askew in his hurry to greet to his love.

Snape smiled contritely at Uncle Vernon and said simply, "I'm Harry's husband."

He stood on the doorstep a moment while Harry grabbed his things and the two of them were off, leaving the Dursley's to watch them leave, staring at their retreating forms, flabbergasted.


End file.
